


Dark Amber

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [11]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Author's Note: I know Sapphire loves Petz/Prisma and possibly Emerald, but this is an alternate universe so, he's gonna love whoever I choose! 8P I'm also excluding Wiseman, Emerald, Black Lady and the Akayashi Sisters (The Four Sisters). I will briefly mention them if, and only if they show up. This story takes place a few weeks after Rubeus's death.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I know Sapphire loves Petz/Prisma and possibly Emerald, but this is an alternate universe so, he's gonna love whoever I choose! 8P I'm also excluding Wiseman, Emerald, Black Lady and the Akayashi Sisters (The Four Sisters). I will briefly mention them if, and only if they show up. This story takes place a few weeks after Rubeus's death.

Jewel Senshi  
Part Twelve: Dark Amber - Part 1

  
  
The Jewel Senshi were beginning to worry. No one had heard from the other senshi for days. Naru and Deana's grades began slipping from constant worrying. Mara stopped going to school and started hanging around Raye's. Ariel, in her own way, tried not to let worrying get to her by going on with her life as if nothing had happened. Opal on the other hand, plunged herself into her school work. The guardians were worried too, though more for their prince and the princess. They could do nothing but worry and wish the cats hadn't told them.

Luna and Artemis had called an emergency meeting of the remaining senshi. They explained that Usagi's cousin Chibi-Usa was from the future and she had been sent to find the ginzuishou (Silver Crystal) and her mother. The cats went on to explain that the senshi had gone to the future to help fight off what was left of Diamond's invasion force.

That was days ago and they still have not returned. Now all anyone could do was to wait and pray for their safe return.

 

(In the future)

"Still no word from the prince, my lord," said a soldier to a dark blue-haired man staring at a large kurozuishou (Black Crystal). 

"It's been too long. My brother should have come back by now. It's obvious he failed to destroy the senshi in the past for now they're here. I should have gone myself. I never should have let him go at all," said Diamond's brother Sapphire.

He continued to stare at the black crystal and an image of the senshi fighting Emerald in her dragon form. The combined attacks of the senshi struck the dragon's tiara and she shrieked in pain as she died. Sapphire felt a pain in his heart as he watched the dragon be destroyed. He had loved Emerald and now he would never get to tell her how he felt.

The image was quickly replaced by the sleeping form of a young woman. She had flaming red hair down to her waist and had a green bow in it. She was wearing an emerald green gown embroidered with leaves on the skirt, sleeve cuffs, and neckline.

"Shimatta! Why did I have to think of her now?" the image of the woman vanished and was replaced by one of Sailor Moon, then his brother and a younger version of the woman. "Of course. She must know what happened to him. She was there with Sailor Moon."

He strode from the crystal room and headed toward his sleeping prisoner.

He had originally kidnapped her because she was Neo-Queen Serenity's closest friend, both in the past and the Crystal Millennium. He needed a bargaining chip, not to mention information. But when the ginzuishou went missing, his plan to trade her for it was useless.

He had thrown her into an oubliette to forget about her since she was useless. Then he changed his mind, he put her into a deep sleep and had her kept in his personal rooms, since he didn't want anyone to know about this. He couldn't bring himself to destroy such a lovely woman, so he bribed the servants to keep silent about the woman in his quarters.

Why did he do this? he thought. He loved Emerald, but now she was gone, killed by the senshi. Of course the woman was beautiful, but he only had eyes for Emerald. Or so he thought.

When he saw that image in the crystal, something stirred in his heart. It was love. He knew it had to be. He now loved her as much as he did Emerald, maybe even more. Emerald's green eyes and yellow-green hair were nothing compared to her fiery hair and sea green eyes.

He gently opened his door, though he knew nothing would wake her till he wanted her to. She was still laying on his bed where he left her, a sapphire blue blanket covering her sleeping form. He noticed the servants had put away his futon. He had been sleeping on the floor since he had no desire to share his bed with anyone except Emerald. Now he wasn't so sure.

<Perhaps, I could persuade her to join us.> he thought as he went over to the bed. He gently brushed away a stray hair from her face. She stirred a little and murmurred, "Nephrite." then went back to her dreaming. He bent over her and gently laid a kiss upon her soft lips. She began to wake up and stretched a little.

"Is it time to get up already, love?" she reached for the other side of the bed, hoping to feel her husband lying next to her. "Neph-kun?" Then she realized she wasn't at their palace. "Where am I?" she asked staring at the ceiling. She tried to get up but found she couldn't. Something was holding her to the bed.

"You're wasting your time, your majesty. The force field will only release you if I wish it to," said a gentle masculine voice.

She turned her head and saw a man with short dark blue hair sitting in a chair next to the bed. Now she remembered where she was. She was still a prisoner of the Black Moon Family! "You!" she said when she recognized the one who had abducted her. "Where's Nephrite?! What have you done to him?"

"Do not worry, Naru-sama. Your love is quite safe," he said getting up from the chair to summon a servant. He hid his face from her, not wanting her to see him blushing when he had addressed her by her name.

"I don't believe you! Where is he? I demand you tell me what you've done to him!" she struggled against the force field desperately wanting to see her love and husband.

"Very well, your majesty, since you insist. I will show you where your king is." He gestured to the ceiling and an image of Nephrite in a crystal appeared. Naru screamed when she saw her husband frozen in a crystal, very much like Jadeite was over a thousand years ago.

"NOOOO!!! Let him go, please I beg you let him go!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well, that depends on you, your majesty," said Sapphire.

"What do you want from me, monster?"

"Well, first, I want to know what happened to Prince Diamond when he went to the past, and second, I'd like it better if you'd stop calling me and my people monsters. We're not that bad once you got to know us," he said smiling. He reached to touch her cheek and she pulled away.

"I'll tell you what happened to your brother, but I'll never stop calling you monsters. Not after what you did to the Queen, Nephrite, or to Crystal Tokyo!" 

"Well, one out of two will have to do I guess." He smiled again. There was a knock at the door and a servant entered the room. He whispered to the servant and waited for him to return. Minutes later he came back with a tray laden with food and drink.

"Perhaps we should eat first," he said placing the tray on a table. Naru felt the force field vanish, but remained on the bed still unsure about what to do. "Come, sit, I assure you the food isn't poisoned," he said taking a bite of what looked like an apple.

<So that's how it is.> she thought. <He expects me to sit and eat with him as if we were good friends. Well, I'm not gonna. Not even if he brings Nephrite here!>

"I'll do nothing for your pleasure! Either release Nephrite, or kill us now!" she said refusing get off the bed.

"Very well, Naru-chan. You win. I'll release your husband, but not after you've told me what happened to my brother. Now, please come eat. I know you must be hungry." He gestured to another chair next to the table.

"I'd rather stay here if, you don't mind," she said sitting up.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and took a sip of wine. "Now tell, me, just what did happen to Prince Diamond?" he said staring at the red-haired woman.

<So that's what happened to him. That would explain why he was with her.> he thought as his 'guest' finished her meal. During her tale, she had been forced by her hunger to leave the bed and sit with Sapphire so she could eat. She of course took no pleasure from his company or the food before her. He on the otherhand was pleased she decided to join him.

<I'll have to let her go now. A promise is a promise. Plus I see she's much stronger than I thought.> He turned to his lovely guest. "Come with me, I'll take you to your love," he said offering his hand. She refused the offered hand and rose from her seat, half expecting a double cross.

She wasn't always this skeptical. There was a time when the queen of Crystal Jupiter would've believed him without a second thought. Her time as a Jewel Senshi had somewhat hardened her, however.

Hoping he wouldn't double cross her, she followed her captor out of his rooms.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
>  This part takes place shortly after the end of SM R.

Part 2

"Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes," he said handing her a small box.

She unwrapped the box. Inside was a star shaped pendant on a black choker. The pendant was made of silver and the points had moonstones set into them with a smaller moonstone in the center.

"Oh Neffy, it's simply gorgeous!" she kissed her boyfriend letting the pendant drop. Opal picked it up and passed it around so the others could see it.

"Wow Naru-chan. You're sooo lucky! Mamo-chan hasn't even given me jewelry yet," said Usagi wishing HER boyfriend would give her something like it. A huge sweatdrop appeared above Mamoru's head. <Even a rhinestone barette would be nice.> she thought as she passed it to Deana. 

"It's to die for!" she said.

When they finished admiring the pendant, Mara handed it back to Naru, who'd just broke from her kiss. "My princess, allow me." said Nephrite taking the pendant from her and put it around her neck. She blushed as the others watched.

They were at Nephrite's celebrating Naru's 17th birthday. Both groups of senshi were there. She was very glad Usagi and the others had come home safely from the future.

Usagi told her and the other Jewel Senshi everything that had happened to them. Everything from what Crystal Tokyo looked like to the defeat of the Wiseman. Everyone's head, especially hers was spinning from all the information Usagi had poured out.

"Why can't you buy me things like that?" whispered Zoisite to Kunzite.

<Uh oh. I'm in real trouble now. Better think of something fast!> thought Kunz. "Well, maybe I will, if you don't use all our money on anime," he said.

"C'mon Kunzy. You know I can't help myself. Besides I've got to have something to keep me busy while you're working." 

"It's really beautiful. Did you make it Nephrite?" asked Opal attempting to draw attention away from the two.

"Yes I did. I wanted to give her something special for her birthday."

"It's really good work. You ought to make some more stuff and sell it," said Mara. "Thank you," he said blushing. "But I'm not that good."

"Come on Neffy. You're one of the best. No one in the Dark Kingdom could have made better jewerly," said Zoey.

"He's got a point Neph. What about those stones on own uniforms you made for us? Who else could make stones that don't take damage in battle?" said Jadeite.

"Minna, I hate to be an old stick-in-the-mud, but it is getting late and most of you have school tomorrow," said Luna.

"Aww Luna! It's Naru's birthday for cryin' out loud!" whined Usagi and De.

"She's right Usagi, Deana. School starts tomorrow and we have to get up early," said Ami.

"You don't want your teachers to think you're a bad student, do you Odango Atama?" said Mamoru.

"Well, all right. I'll go home. See you guys tomorrow. C'mon Luna," said Usagi a she left with Luna and Mamoru.

The others left as well after saying their goodbye's and congratulating Naru. Only Neffy and Naru remained.

"Naru, there's something about that pendant you should know. I wanted to tell you when we were alone so I waited for them to leave."

"What about the pendant?" she asked losing herself in his ice blue eyes.

"Remember when I said I wanted to give you something special for today?" She nodded. "I made that pendant so I could protect you when I can't be with you. I know you can protect yourself now, but I don't want to lose you." She hugged him unable to say anything.

"Those moonstones are from what's left of the Moon Palace. They have the power to protect you from evil."

"Oh Neffy! Thank you so much! I'll never take it off!" She kissed him again. When they broke for air, he went on to explain about the pendant's other powers. "I added a little something else to it. Whenever you need me, just tell the pendant and I'll come as soon as I can."

"You mean, it's like a beeper?"

"It's more like your communicators, only one way. Since I can use the power of the stars, I made it into a star shape so I'd be able to hear you." He held her close and kissed her. "Happy Birthday, love."

After a few minutes of kissing, Naru asked, "Aren't you going to offer to take me home like you always do?"

"Do you want to go home, beloved."

"Well, not really, I was just wondering why you hadn't ask me yet." she said blushing.

"I know you always tell your mother you're staying with one the girls whenever you and I spend most of the night here." She blushed even more. "So why should I bother ask to take you home when I know you want to be with me, Naru."

"You know I told mom I was staying at Usagi's?"

"Yes."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

 

He woke up screaming her name. He knew something was wrong. Very wrong. He decided to check on Naru. The feeling he was getting had to do with Naru. He quickly put on his clothes and teleported to Naru's apartment.  
  
Nephrite teleported straight to her bedroom. No one was in sight. At first he thought she might be spending the night at one of the girls, but then she'd either tell her mother and do it or be with him. Neither Naru nor her mother had mentioned anything to him, so something was wrong. Looking around he saw their was a slight depression where she had lain on the bed. On her nightstand was the pendant he had given her.

<Naru would never leave this out like this. Something's wrong.> He picked up the pendant and a bone-cold chill went through him. Looking at the pendant, he saw that the stones were losing their luster. Now he knew for certain something had happened to her.

<Help me Nephrite! I'm scared!> came Naru's voice from within the pendant.

"Naru! What happened? Where are you?" he asked.

<I don't know. Help me it's gettin' darker!>

Somehow some of Naru's mind was pulled into the hoshizuishou. He knew the pendant could do that, but only if her mind was under attack or in danger of being destroyed. From the look of the pendant, what ever power had caused Naru to flee into the pendant, was gradually breaking its defenses. If he didn't hurry, she'd be lost to him forever.

"Don't worry love. I'll get the others, we'll find you and free you. I promise." with that, he teleported back to his mansion, carrying the pendant with him.

 

"What's so important that you had to call us at two in the morning on a school night?" said a very irritated Mara.

"Mara, you know Nephrite would never call us this late unless it was senshi business," said Opal.

"Besides, you're still upset Jed wanted to spend the day with Raye instead of you," said Ariel.

"Hmph!" she said and stuck her tongue out at the magenta haired girl.

"Now if you babies are finished, I'd like to hear what he's got to say," said Salem.

"Hey! Where's Naru? If this is senshi business, shouldn't she be here too?" asked De.

Nephrite looked sad but quickly hid his worry. "That's why I called you. Someone must have tried to take over Naru's mind and succeeded," he said.

"Nani!!" said the girls.

"How do you know this Nephrite?" asked Raistlin.

"Because some of her mind was able to escape into this," he said holding up the pendant.

"She's in that? What the heck is that Neph?" asked De unable to imagine anyone able to hide in a piece of jewerly.

"I wasn't going to tell you this, but it looks like I have to."

"I think you'd better explain what's going on Nephrite. You know I don't like it when people hide things from me," said Mara.

"This is no ordinary pendant. You see the stones I used are from what's left of the Moon Palace. I used them so I'd be able to protect Naru better," he explained.

"Hmph. Some protection," said Mara.

"Mara!" said De.

He ignored the girls and went on. "Also through this pendant, I am able to feel what Naru feels. When I woke up tonight, I felt such fear and pain I almost thought I'd been attacked by a youma in my sleep. I also felt it had something to do with Naru.

"I went to her apartment to check on her and I couldn't find her. Only this," he said fingering the pendant fighting back the tears. "When I picked it up, I heard her calling me for help.

"Whoever has her, is growing stronger. We have to hurry."

"I agree," said Hecate. "If I'm right, we don't have much time."

"Why is that Hecate?" asked De.

"Because Naru will be lost to us forever once the stones have lost their shine. Is that correct, Nephrite?"

"Yes. Whoever it is must be planning to use her against us and destroy us."

"Or you," said Mara. "Call it woman's intuition, but I've got a feeling it's someone who has it in for you."

"Who? Zoisite and I have patched things up, somewhat," he said.

"I'm not saying it's Zoey, but it certainly looks like someone's jealous of you and decided to take Naru by force."

"That would explain why her mind's trapped in your pendant," said Opal.

Raistlin, who'd been listening quitely through all this grew white as a sheet.

"Raist, what's wrong you look as if you've seen a ghost," said De.

"Do you remember what I told you a while back about who I was?" he asked.

"Yes," said Opal.

"You were a prince from the future," said De.

"Whoa, wait a sec. He's from the future?!" said Ariel.

"I'll explain another time," he said. "Right now we have to stop whoever it is and find Naru."

"Right. Who will I stay with when Ariel kicks me out?" said Salem.

"Watch it cat," warned Ariel.

"Go ahead dear. What is it?" said Opal bringing everyone's attention back to Raistlin.

"You remember I told you I was obsessed with Queen Serenity, I mean Usagi." they, except Ariel, nodded. "Well, it sounds like me when I was still Prince Diamond. I tried to hypnotize the queen once, but thank God it didn't work. I've been thinking. Maybe it's someone from my time who's doing this."

"Who could it possibly be. The other senshi beat the crap out of this Wiseman guy, so he's out of the picture," said Mara.

"True, but Usagi failed to mention my brother." Raistlin turned white again when he realized he found out who it was.

"What is it Raist?" said Mara.

"Mara, can you see things when you touch things?" he asked her.

"Sometimes, why?"

"Give her the pendant Nephrite. I have a hunch."

Nephrite gave Mara the pendant and she concentrated on Naru. She closed her eyes and saw-

"I see a man. A young man. He has short black, no dark blue hair. Blue eyes. That's all." She gave the pendant back to Nephrite.

Raistlin went whiter than anyone thought possible. "I knew it. He's come back."

"Who?" they asked.

"Sapphire. My brother."

 

Sapphire reached out to the other side of his bed and laid his hand on the sleeping girl next to him. Since there was only one bedroom and only one bed, he was forced to have Naru share his bed. Actually neither one seemed to care, in fact she insisted that he sleep on the bed instead of the floor.

He looked at the sleeping Naru. She looked peaceful now, but earlier in the night, she tossed and turned until he calmed her down with his touch and a kiss. A few hairs had come out of her bow and covered her face. He brushed them away and kissed her cheek.

"Time to wake up, my love." he whispered in her ear.

She began to stir and reached for him. He let her embrace him and placed a kiss on her lips. That woke her up. She began to stretch a little.

"Ohayo, Sapphire," she said her voice full of love.

"Good morning, beloved." She embraced him agan and played with his hair. "Gomen, love. But we don't have time for play right now," he said gently pulling away from her. She looked midly disappointed.

"Oh, do we have to work now? Can't it wait, just a little bit longer?" she asked, her voice husky.

"No, Naru. I promise you, once we've done what we came for, you will never have to get out of bed again if don't want to," he said kissing her neck. She blushed, but secretly looked forward to that day. He rose from the bed and began to get dressed. 

"Here. I'm sorry, but this is all I have at the moment," he said handing her an dark blue uniform when he had finished dressing. She blushed a little when she saw he was waiting for her. He blushed too then said, "I'll wait in the other room, if you want," and went to the door.

"Thank you." He left the room so she could dress in privacy. He went to kitchen and sought about getting breakfast. 

She quickly put the uniform on. It looked exactly like those the Dark Kingdom gemerals wore, except it was dark blue and had black trim. She stared at herself in the mirror. No matter which angle she chose the uniform somehow seemed wrong on her.

<It's strange, I know I've worn uniforms similar to this one, but I just can't shake the feeling that I shouldn't be doing this. Also this uniform seems familiar somehow. It reminds me of someone, though I can't remember who.> she thought fixing her hair. She stared at the reflection noticing her eyes and Black Moon mark.

<I know I was born with this mark, but it doesn't feel right. Also I keep thinking my eyes are a lighter color.> she left the mirror and went to join her prince. "What's happening to me?" she whispered. 

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Sapphire asked when he saw her confused face.

"My lord, I keep getting these feelings that I shouldn't be here with you. It was the same with the nightmares."

"Think nothing of it, Naru. It's just a residual effect of Sailor Moonstone's brainwashing. It'll go away soon." He pulled her close and held her for a few moments. When she seemed to cheer up, he let her go and they began to eat breakfast.

"What is it that we have to do Sapphire? I still can't remember why we came here," she asked between bites.

He smiled at her reassuring her that her memory loss didn't matter. "We have to retrieve my brother, love. He too, fell under Sailor Moonstone's spell." 

"That's right! Prince Diamond came here to destroy the senshi, but got side-tracked," she said remembering. A hatred for the senshi welled up inside her and she jumped out of her chair. "Don't worry, my lord prince! I will personally take care of the Jewel Senshi and get his highness back!" she said.

"Let me help, love. You're not ready yet, you still haven't recovered from your de-programming." he said getting up and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But, my lord, I can handle them. I probably won't even have to deal with all of them. Just that bitch Opal. She's the one who's got your brother."

"All right, but be careful. Any sign of the other senshi, you come straight back. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Good," he kissed her then, she disappeared in an bright orange light.

"Naru-chan, I hope you know what you're doing," he said after she'd vanished. He went down to his store to wait.

 

After their emergency meeting, the Jewel Senshi had decided that the best way to find Naru and Sapphire was to wait and see if they came to them. Each senshi would keep an constant eye out while the cats would scout the Shinjuku district for clues.

Raistlin lay on the bed completely unaware of the danger he was in. Opal, having an early class had gone down the hall to take a shower. A bright orange light appeared in the room and faded to reveal...

Naru. She was still wearing the uniform Sapphire had given her and the black crescent moon was clearly visible on her forehead. She approached the sleeping prince and looked at him.

"Even asleep, you're handsome," she said admiring him. She gently laid a gloved hand on his chest and felt the muscles. She had long admired Prince Diamond, but couldn't voice her love for him because of her allegiance to Sapphire.

"Sapphire, won't care how I broke the spell once he has his brother back," she said sitting on the bed. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"Mmm. That tastes good Opal," he said waking. He opened his eyes to see Naru sitting on the bed next to him. "Naru! What are you doing?!" he said sitting up.

She looked as if she realized who she really was and what it was she had done, but quickly dismissed the thought when he started to leave the bed. "My prince, don't you remember me? It's Naru. Sapphire, your brother sent me to fetch you."

<Naru? Good gods! He brainwashed her into believing she's a citizen of Nemesis! I've got to snap her out of it!> he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, drawing her close.

"Naru, listen to me. You're not from Nemesis. You're a Jewel Senshi like the others. You don't love Sapphire. You never did. You love Nephrite. You've got to remember."

"You're wrong. I love Sapphire, very much. But I love you too. I couldn't tell you because he was always with me. But now-" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, letting her love pour into him.

"Naru don't do this. It's not right. I don't love you and you don't love me," he said pushing her away. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Please, come back to us. Can't you see these witches have you under their spell!" she said, tears falling. "He misses you so much! How can you let him, ME, suffer like this?"

Opal came into the room, wrapped in an aqua colored towel. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw Naru holding her boyfriend. "Naru! What's going on?!"

"You! You stole Prince Diamond from me! From his brother!" Naru's eyes narrowed, her anger rising.

"Huh? Wait a second, Naru. Calm down, you're not yourself. Let me call the others. We can help you." she said slowly walking toward the jealous girl.

"You're not gonna keep him! Die sailor bitch!" she shot a blast of orange energy at her former friend. The blast knocked her against the hall wall. Staggering to her feet, Opal

began walking toward her again. 

"Naru, please don't make me hurt you. Let me call the others, let me call Nephrite. You need help."

There was that name again. <Who is this Nephrite guy anyway? Why does he sound so familiar to me?> she thought getting that sense of wrongness again. Meanwhile, Opal had managed to reach the dresser where she kept her ring and communicator.

"That's far enough!" Naru said shooting another blast though it was somewhat weaker than before. Opal was prepared and dodged it with ease.

"Gomen nasai, Naru-chan, but you've forced me to do this," she said putting on her ring. 

"Opal don't! Let me talk to her!" said Raistlin.

Opal raised her hand and shouted, "Opal Power, Make Up!" Seconds later she had transformed into Sailor Opal. "I'm sorry love, but talking won't work, you've seen that. We've no other choice but to subdue her this way." <Forgive me Nephrite.> "Opal...." she began her attack.

Naru, knowing when to leave a fight, wrapped her arms around Raistlin and teleported out of the apartment before Opal could finish her attack.

"NOOOOO!! She's taken him! Shimatta!!" she slammed her fist against the dresser. She quickly picked up her communicator and began calling the others.

 


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Naru and Raistlin appeared in Sapphire's apartment in a flash of orange light.

"Naru, where are we? Why are you doing this?" he asked her recovering his breath. By now, her true name had no effect on her so she ignored his use of it.

"Because your brother wants you to come back home." She faced him and looked into his violet eyes. "And because I love you."

She kissed him pouring her evil power into him. Raistlin fought as soon as he felt his brother's power enter him. Building up his defenses, he pushed away from her. But she proved to be the stronger one, holding onto him like a vise. Raistlin's defenses were being eaten away by Sapphire's dark power. He tried summoning up an image of Opal soon as she began to caress him. For a while, it seemed to work, but he grew tired and was forced to give into the brainwashed girl.

Once his mental barriers were beaten down, the evil began to attack his mind. He would have screamed out in pain if Naru hadn't been kissing him and caressing him. First his memories of his life on earth were being erased, then the ones of his life in the Silver Millennium. Once all of his previous memories were erased, the spell gave him new ones. Memories of him coming back in time for only one thing: To destroy the senshi and Crystal Tokyo. Memories of him being introduced to Naru by his brother. Of him and Naru together. When the rearranging of his mind was completed, the black moon mark appeared on his forehead. Prince Diamond of Nemesis had returned.

"Welcome back, my lord prince," said Naru releasing him from her grip.

"Naru, my dear, thank you for freeing me from the spell those witches had me under," he said smiling. He took her arm and led her to the couch. "Where is my brother, by the way?" he asked looking around the apartment.

"I'm not quite sure, Diamond-sama. He didn't say where'd he be. He only told me to bring you back here," she said sitting next to him. "But, we can catch up while we're waiting," she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm. Just what I was thinking Naru-chan," he said kissing her. This time he caressed her pulling the bow out of her hair. The hair fell and covered his hands.

"Not here, my prince," she whispered and led him to the bedroom.

 

Salem had gone to Naru's apartment to see if Nephrite missed any clues. Making sure Mrs. Baker was still at her store, the black cat snuck into the upstairs apartment. He went straight to Naru's room. Noticing a small wrapped package on the floor, he went up to it and sniffed it.

"I sense trouble here, better check this out," he said tearing the paper to shreds. Beneath the paper was the CD Naru had bought for Nephrite. "I'd better get this to Ami, she'd be able to analyze this disk." he picked up the CD in his mouth and left for Ami's.

 

Meanwhile, the girls went to Shinjuku to also look for clues.

"Oh wow! There's the ice-cream parlor I went to yesterday! Hey guys wanna get some yummy ice-cream?" said De drooling as soon as they reached the parlor.

"Deana! We're supposed to be looking for clues not stuffing our faces!" said Mara pulling her friend and housemate further down the street.

"Ariel where did you and Naru go after De and Usagi left?" asked Opal.

"Well, I don't know where she went, but I went to one of the clothing stores while she went to look for a present for Nephrite," said the magenta haired girl.

"You left her alone?" said Mara.

"Hey, back off girl. How was I supposed to know some negascum'd kidnap her!" she yelled back.

"You could've at least checked up on her! She could be gods know where going through gods know what torture!"

"Will you guys quit it! Fighting each other's not going to get her back any faster," said De. The other girls stared at her. "Nani? Can't I make sense every once in a while?"

"She's right. Gomen nasai Ariel. I'm just worried about her," Mara apologized. "You know how naive she can be sometimes."

"I'm sorry too, Mara. We're all worried. Still it'd help if we knew where she went."

"I think I know where we should go," said Chang-O, who'd been lounging on De's shoulder.

"What do you mean Chang?" said Opal.

"I met her at a new store nearby yesterday. I didn't follow her in because Salem showed up," explained the silver-white cat.

"Did someone call?" said Salem coming up to the group.

"Konnichi wa, Salem," said Opal.

"Hey Sale, what's that?" said Ariel noticing the cat had a CD in his mouth.

"Don't touch it. It's been filled with nega-energy."

"Where's it from?" asked Mara carefully picking up the CD. "You're right I'm getting some bad vibes from this thing."

"It's from that new store I met Chang and Naru outside of yesterday. I had Ami analyze it. She said if anyone listened to it, they'd have their energy drained."

"Their energy?!" said Ariel. "But both the Dark Kingdom and the this Wiseman guy are gone, so who'd go after energy?"

"Have you forgotten Raistlin's brother's come back to this time?" said Mara.

"No, but what's that do with energy draining CD's?"

"He must be collecting energy so he can take both Naru and Raistlin back to the future with him," said Chang. "Gomen Opal," he said when the opal haired girl's eyes began to shimmer with tears.

"I'm o.k., Chang. Let's go find this store, maybe that's where Sapphire's holding them."

"Good idea O. Lead the way guys," said Mara to the two cats.

The girls followed the two moon cats down the street until they came to Sapphire's store. They noticed the sale was still going on so, they thought they might have a chance to save their friends. Mara and Ariel wanted to barge in, but both cats, De and Opal felt it'd be safer if they'd wait till the store closed.

 

Sapphire, having tired of waiting for Naru to report back, decided to go check on his apartment above the store and left a droid to watch the store. Fortunately, Naru and Diamond had finished their 'catching up' long ago so, the bed was remade and any evidence of what had occurred between the two had been cleared. Sapphire materialized in the apartment in a flash of deep blue light and noticed the couple on the couch. 

"Diamond 'nii-san!" he said rushing over to embrace his brother. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I thought the same thing, brother," said the prince hugging his brother.

"Your mark, it's back," said Sapphire noticing the black inverted moon on his brother's forehead.

"Yes, I know. Naru was kind enough to free me from those Sailor Witches," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Naru, how'd you reverse the brainwishing?" Sapphire looked at his lover in surprise.

"I, uh - " she stammered.

"Never mind. It's glad to have you back 'nii-san." he said.

<Phwew. That was a little too close.> she thought praying secretly Sapphire'd never find out about her and his brother.

"It's good to be back. So Sapphire, just what are you doing here, hmm? I thought I told you to stay back on Nemesis."

"Yes. I know, but I had to come back for you and Naru. I guess you know by now that we lost the war against Crystal Tokyo," he said fixing himself a drink.

"Yes. Naru has explained the situation to me. It doesn't matter," he said fixing himself a drink as well.

"Doesn't matter! You're the one who wanted to invade Crystal Tokyo outright! How can you say it doesn't matter!" said Sapphire slamming his glass down on the coffee table, causing the wine to spill on to the table.

"What I think he's trying to say, love, is that what happened in the future doesn't matter since we're here in the past," said Naru placing an arm around him which had a calming effect on him.

"What are you trying to say Naru-chan?" asked Sapphire.

"I think he plans to destroy Crystal Tokyo by taking over the present Tokyo."

"Not exactly Naru. I plan to destroy all the Sailor Senshi and Jewel Senshi thus preventing the force field they built to protect the castle." 

"Easier said than done brother. Remember Rubeus?"

Naru looked uneasy. She wanted them to win, but she could not get rid of the strange desire to warn the senshi. She saw herself in a sailor suit fighting along with the other Jewel Senshi and the images quickly faded. <What's goin' on? I should be helping them plan the attacks, but I just don't want to harm the senshi. I remember wearing a sailor fuku. Who am I, really?>

"Naru, darling what's wrong?" said Sapphire noticing she was deep in thought.

"She's probably thinking of a way to destroy the senshi since she knows who they are," said Diamond covering up for her. Earlier she confided in him of the images and feelings she kept getting once he told her of a similar problem.

"Have you found a plan yet, Naru-chan?" 

"No my prince, but I think we should deal with a few of the senshi at a time. That way we'd have a lesser risk of us being killed." <Anyway I want to talk to that Moonstone bitch. Find out why she did what she did to me and Diamond-sama.>

"Sounds like a plan to me Naru-chan," said Diamond. "How do you suppose we separate them?"

"How about attacking random areas so far away from each other that it'd take them too long to help each other?" she said. <That way I'd be able to talk to them without you interfering. Gomen, Sapphire.>

"Hmm. Sounds like it'll work. We'll give it a try. Diamond I want you to stay here. Please, listen to me this time, brother. I'll attack the area near Tokyo Tower, Naru you attack Yasukuni Shrine."

"Right," She vanished but not to where Sapphire had told her to go.

"Sapphire, I will not be kept a prisoner by my own brother. I'm going out there to destroy those sailor bitches once and for all."

"Diamond, 'nii-san, please, the last time you rushed into this, you got brainwashed. I don't want to lose you again," he put his hand on Diamond's shoulder. Seeing his brother determined to fight no matter what, Sapphire gave into his brother. "All right 'nii-san. You win. You can attack the local area that way you can teleport back here in case of an emergency."

"I'm not coming back here till all those brats are dead!"

"Just be careful, 'nii-san. Remember the last time?"

Diamond smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, 'touto. I'll stay close by this time, I promise." He vanished and Sapphire did the same heading for Tokyo Tower.

 

The girls returned to Sapphire's store unaware that he left a droid to guard the store.

"Onyx Beam... FIRE!!" The black beam of energy blasted through the door, knocking it off its hinges.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," said Opal.

"I got us in didn't I?" said Onyx.

"Urasai (shut up) Mara. Let's just get in there and get our friends back," said Garnet.

The Jewel Senshi ran into the dark store hoping to find Naru and Raistlin tied up somewhere inside.

The lights came on and a woman walked out of the shadows. She had no face and was made entirely of crystal.

"Welcome ladies, Can I help you?" she said rather menacingly. She took a step towards them.

"Watch it guys. I don't think she's a salesperson," said Garnet.

Before Onyx could give a retort, one of the droid's hands changed into a razor sharp blade. She lunged at the Jewel Senshi with it and they quickly scattered to get out of the way.

Onyx landed on her rear. While the others landed either their feet or knees. "Shimatta! Itai!" She said rubbing the sore area. "On behalf of the Night Stone, you're going down negabitch! Onyx Beam... FIRE!!" The black beam struck the woman dead center, but was reflected back, like a prism, at the senshi.

They bumped into various display cases and racks trying to dodge Onyx's beam.

"Itai! That's no fair!" said Moonstone as she fell over a case of CD's behind the check out counter.

"What gives? That should've destroyed her," said Onyx.

"Don't worry about that, Onyx. I'll get her." said Garnet. "Garnet Heart... BEAM!!" The same happened to her beam and they scattered trying their best to escape the ricocheting beam of hearts.

"Way to go, Garnet! Sapphire doesn't have to kill us. We're going a great job ourselves," said Onyx bumping yet again into another display rack.

"All right, ice queen, I've had enough!" said Moonstone getting up after another fall. "We want our friends back and we want them back NOW! Tsuki ni kawatte, oshioki yo!" She raised her arms above her head and cupped her hands forming a full moon. "Moon star..." she brought her hands down as a pale blue ball of energy formed between her hands. "BURST!!" She thrust her hands out palms facing the droid and a shower of pale blue stars and crescent moons shot out at the woman temporally distracting her.

"Nice trick, sailor girl. Ever think of doing Vegas?" she taunted. Tiny cracks appeared where the stars and moons had stuck her, but otherwise, she was still alive. "Minna, ima (now)!" said Opal seeing the droid had focused her attention on Moonstone.

"All right, babe. It's payback time!" said Onyx. She focused her anger at the droid and prayed that her friends were all right. Feeling stronger than before, she began her attack. "Onyx Star..." she cupped her hands over her mouth forming a megaphone. "SCREAM!!" She shouted into the megaphone. A black star appeared from her hands and a sonic wave made its way toward the crystalline woman. Once it hit, she began to vibrate.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from Mara?" asked Moonstone in awe.

"Same as your new trick I guess," she said.

"Let me try again," said Garnet. "Don't worry, I won't use my beam," she said after they ducked for cover. She too began to feel a new power flowing in her. She focused on Naru and then on Nephrite. She placed her hand over her heart and began to walk up to the droid. She closed her eyes focusing on her friends. "Garnet Love..." she concentrated and purplish-red electricity began to crackle around her hand.

Thinking Garnet might need help, Opal began her attack realizing it was a new power. "Opal Snow..." She put her arm out at her side and an opalescent 'snow ball' formed. "FREEZE!!" she threw the ball at the now very cracked droid.

"SHOCK!!" Garnet, being closest to the droid rushed up to her and touched her back causing the electricity to flow from her hand into the woman. She backed away just as Opal's 'snow ball' hit.

The combined attacks caused the already weakened droid to shatter into millions of crystal shards. Everyone ducked for cover and covered their faces from the flying shrapnel.

Unseen a figure appeared from the storage area and smiled watching the senshi destroy one of her lover's toys. She quickly blasted the shards flying towards her.

<They're good. I'll give 'em that.> the figure thought as she waited for the senshi to recover from the crystalline hailstorm they created.

Once the shards stopped falling, the Jewel Senshi got to their feet and looked around the semi-demolished store.

"Where do you think he's keeping Naru and Raist?" asked Moonstone.

"Don' know. Probably in the back somewhere," said Onyx.

"O.K. So let's stop yakking and get moving," said Garnet.

"Right we need to find them and fast," said Opal.

"That won't be necessary, Jewel Senshi," said an all too familiar voice. A figure stepped from the shadows of the storage area and came towards them.

"Naru!!!" they shouted in unison.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

 

Nephrite hadn't been able to get much sleep that night, but sleep he did. Unfortunately, his sleep lasted only a few hours at a time and he was forced to call his boss and call in sick. Mrs. Baker was a very understanding woman and let him go without any questions.

<If only she knew the truth.> he thought forcing himself to get out of the bed. <I can't let Sapphire get to me. I've got to be strong. For her.> He dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Feeling something cold against him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Naru's pendant. For a few seconds it seemed to grow brighter then it faded away, this time it was darker than before. "We haven't much time left," he said grasping the pendant tightly. "Hold on Naru. Please hold on. Help's on the way," he said kissing the hoshizuishou. Seeing that the crystal regained some of its original shine, he smiled and went to fix breakfast. Somehow she heard him and was fighting back.

 

<Hold on Naru. Please hold on.> said his voice. 

She was asleep on Sapphire's bed. Diamond lay next to her also asleep.

Her sleep was disturbed by strange dreams. Dreams of another life. Her real life. The man's voice seemed so familiar. Who was he? A friend? Then it hit. It WAS a friend. Her true lover.

<Nephrite! Where are you? Help me!> she called to him searching the astral plane for him, but there was no sign of the man she loved.

<Help's on the way.> he said but, she got the feeling he hadn't heard her. She was about to give up calling for help, when an image of the Jewel Senshi appeared before her.

<Minna!>

<Daijoubu (It's all right.) Naru.> said Mara. <We're on our way. Just keep fighting.>

<But I can't I've fallen for both of them now.>

<It's because of the spell Naru. Fight it! Think of Neph-kun.>

<I-I'll try.>

<Atta girl!> said Mara as she winked and faded with the other senshi.

<Mara! Minna! Don't leave me!> She began to cry. A pair of arms encircled her. She spun around and saw - 

<Neffy!> she held onto the young man fiercely and began to cry again. He held held her and a sense of well being flowed through her. He kissed her and she felt his strength flow into her and she felt Sapphire's spell weaken a little, but only a little.

 

In the real world, Diamond had woken up hearing Naru cry out in her sleep. He rolled onto his side and gently nudged her.

"Naru, darling. Wake up. It's only a bad dream," he said. "Naru?"

Her face was peaceful now and she seemed to have managed to fight her nightmare and win. Was she smiling?

He bent over and kissed her deeply, causing her to wake. "Mmm." She opened her eyes half expecting to see 'him' but instead she saw - 

"Raistlin?" He stared at her as she said the name. For a moment he began to remember who he really was. He began to remember a young woman with opalescent hair. Seeing the black crescent mark on her forehead, he came out of his trance.

"Hush Naru-chan. You just had a nightmare. It's all right now."

"Naru-chan?" she said, still dazed from her dreams. "Nightmare?" <That's right! I was dreaming I was someone else.> she thought.

"Diamond-sama, beloved, who am I?" she asked him struggling to get loose from the tangled covers.

He moved to his side of the bed to make it easier for her. "Who are you? Don't you know? You're my brother's assistant and my dearest friend," he said kissing her ear.

"You're sure?" she said still not sure as to what was real and what was the dream.

"Of course I am. What's wrong Naru-chan?" he asked. He turned her face toward him and saw the confusion and fear in her dark sea-green eyes.

"I keep getting this feeling that I shouldn't be here. That I shouldn't be with either of you. I also start to remember things. Things I know that never could've happened." She leaned against his chest, drawing comfort from his body and arms as he wrapped them around her.

"Daijoubu love. Daijoubu. It's just a leftover from your brainwashing. Give it time," he said caressing her. "It's nothing to worry about. The same thing happens to me." "It does?"

"Yes. Like I said it's just a leftover from that moon bitch's spell. Now let's clean up before my brother and your lover gets back," he said smiling. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled her out of the bed.

 

(Late evening at Nephrite's)

Nephrite had taken out her pendant again and was now looking at it. It was stilll dull, but it seemed to be regaining its shine with each passing moment. Naru was winning against the spell. The hoshizuishou flared then went dim. He had to help her! Now was the time to strike. Now that she seemed to be the stronger one.

He teleported out of his mansion to Sapphire's store.

 

(At the store)

"Naru!" they yelled.

It was Naru, but not Naru. She was wearing an uniform reminiscent of those worn by the guardians and Dark Kingdom warriors. On her forehead was an upside down black crescent moon. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue-green than her usual bright sea-green eyes. The senshi realized they might have to fight their friend and reluctantly put up their guards.

"I mean you no harm. I came here to talk," said Naru.

Moonstone being the one always to accept things at face value, let her guard down and walked toward her former friend. "Naru-chan, you're not really brainwashed are you? You've got a plan right? You're only pretending to be on his side right?" she asked the red haired girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sailor Moonstone. Why do you people insist on calling me that? My name is Naru of Nemesis, not Naru-chan."

Moonstone's face fell and tears were welling up in her eyes. "Don't you remember who you are? It's me Deana, your friend."

"I really don't know who I am anymore, but I know you're not my friend. None of you are!" Naru said growing annoyed with the insistent senshi and with herself for revealing a possible weakness to the enemy. "Now listen up Sailor Brats! I want answers and I want 'em NOW!"

"You'll get nothing from us! You go tell Sapphire that!" said Onyx.

"Oh really? You think just 'cause you destroyed one of Sapphire-sama's toys you can stand up against me. Well, we'll just see about that." A wicked smile appeared on her face and sent several blasts at the other senshi, leaving Moonstone to run for cover. They dodged the first and second volleys of orange energy, but were not able to dodge the next. Weakened from their previous battle, the senshi were knocked into what reamained of the display racks and cases. Only Moonstone was left unscathed and conscious.

She came out from her hiding place and saw the unconscious bodies of her friends. She stared at Naru unbelieving her capable of such violence.

"I only stunned your friends Moonstone. They will only suffer from major migranes when they wake," she said sitting down on a box. She indicated that Moonstone to do the same, but she looked back at her friends, concerned for their safety. 

"No further harm willl come to them. You have my word," said the red haired Nemesan.

"Why are you doing this?" Moontone asked reluctantly sitting on another box.

"As I said before, I don't know who I am anymore. I want to know why you brainwashed me like you did. Why did you have to take my life away?"

She was shocked. Never before did she have an enemy so calmly reveal their weakness like Naru was doing now. 

"Naru-ch -"

Naru glared at her.

"Er- Naru, what makes you think I brainwashed you?"

"Sapphire-sama told me how you kidnapped me and how you forced me to undergo your 'healing'. Stop stalling Moonstone. I want to know why you did it."

Sapphire. 'Sapphire-sama told me.' Those words hit Moonstone's mind like a sledgehammer and her gears began spinning.

"And you believed him?"

"Why shouldn't I? He loves me." She blushed when she gave away yet another piece of useful information to her enemy. <What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be talking to her. I should be finishing them off. Not making friends.>

"Naru-ch, Naru, think. He's evil. He couldn't possibly love you. He's just using you to get at the rest of us so he can destroy a peaceful future," she placed her hand on Naru's shoulder. "Would you listen to a man who lies and wants to destroy a world of peace?"

"What would you know of the Crystal Millennium? Have you ever seen it? No. I didn't think so. A world where no one dies is an abomination! Such a place will cause starvation due to the lack of death. The universe will be overrun with you people and there'll be nothing left for newer generations to live on."

"You don't know that for sure. How do you know no one dies in the future?" 

"We got that from the Wise- a reliable source." 

The Wiseman. That's what she was going to say. From what she remembered what Usagi told her about him, he had lied to the whole planet. Causing them to invade Crystal Tokyo and the other planets.

"Was your source the Wiseman?" Naru nodded, ashamed that yet another secret was given away. "Didn't you know he lied to you? To all of you? Didn't Sapphire tell you?"

<He never really told me what happened to the Wiseman. He only told me he was gone.>

"You've got to believe me. Whatever he told you about what happened with Sailor Moon and the others in the future, Sapphire lied. He lied to you about me. I never brainwashed you. My healing only works on those who want to be healed. It won't work if I force it on them."

"Then how would you explain I remember a life on Nemesis?" Naru retorted.

"Just how much of that life can you remember? Do you remember your childhood, your parents?"

Naru tried to remember her past, but all she could remember was her, Prince Diamond and Sapphire working together.

Seeing her hesitation, Moonstone went on. "You can't can you?"

She nodded. "All I can remember is being with Sapphire-sama and the prince. I wish I could, but I can't," she began to cry.

"It's o.k. Naru. I'll help you get your memory back." She put her arms around the girl and hugged her. "Can you remember your life with us?"

When Moonstone asked that, Naru began to get the same images that had been plaguing her dreams and mind for the past couple days.

"Yeah. So I still have some of your brainwashing in me, what of it?"

<This is getting nowhere. Maybe I will kill them and get on with my life.> she thought, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Those are your true memories Naru. You're still my friend, still a senshi like the rest of us and always will be. If you're not then how come you can't remember your own past?"

She was beginning to make sense. She thought about what Moonstone had told her and found she had a point. <If I'm really from Nemesis, then how come I can't remember a childhood there? Sapphire-sama never explained what happened to my memories.>

"Maybe you're right and maybe you're not Sailor Moonstone, but I'll have to talk to Sapphire-sama, find out why he never told me why I can't remember. I'll let you and your friends go for now." She got up from her seat and made for the storage area. She was about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Naru! Wait! Let us help you." 

Unseen to any of them, Nephrite had teleported into the store while the two girls were talking. He hadn't paid much attention to the conversation, for he was busy helping the other senshi.

The two girls turned and saw Nephrite, in his guardian's uniform, standing nearby with the revived senshi.

"Nephrite-kun! How'd you know she'd be here?" said Moonstone.

"You! I know you!" Naru said staring at the auburn haired man.

"Do you remember?" Moonstone said turning back to her friend.

"You were in my dreams. Why do I know you?" She stepped up to him and touched his uniform. "Are you from Nemesis too?"

"No, love."

"And neither are you," said Onyx just regaining consciousness.

"Please Naru, let us help you. We need you," said Garnet.

"I need you," added Nephrite. He had something in his hand. She grabbed it in case it was a weapon and he intended to use it on her. In his hand was a star shaped pendant on a black choker. Somehow it looked familiar to her. She stared at it, then back at Neffy. He smiled.

"It's yours. Take it," he said offering her the beautiful necklace.

She reached for it, but hesitated.

"Please love, take it. It's not a trick. I could never hurt you. I want you to remember how much I love you. Take it," he pleaded.

She looked at him searching his face. There was no sign of deceit or malice in his handsome face. She reached for the pendant again, but hesitated once more.

"Please 'Bright Eyes'," he begged.

This strange man seemed to genuinely be concerned for her. 'Bright Eyes'. Why were those words so familiar? Part of a song came to her. A part where the lyrics made her think of her.

_'Bright Eyes_   
_Burning like fire_   
_Bright Eyes_   
_How can you close and fail?_

_How can the light that burns so brightly_   
_Suddenly burn so pale?_   
_Bright Eyes'_

<Why is that song so familiar? It's beautiful, but what does it mean?> she thought.

She looked to Moonstone and she nodded with equal concern on her face.

She slowly reached for the pendant for a third time, but she did not hesitate. She now held the pendant in her hand and a bright silver light shot from it to her forehead. It didn't hurt, rather it felt like a gentle kiss from a lover. Images of her and Nephrite on a few dates and the night when she discovered she was a senshi flooded her mind. Images of Sapphire hypnotizing her appeared next.

<That's right! I came to this store to buy Neffy a present and this strange guy puts some spell on me.>

Her eyes went blank then returned to their normal shade of bright blue-green. The black crescent moon faded and the symbol of Mercury glowed briefly on her forehead. She now knew who and what she was. She was Naru Baker. Friend to the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Amber. She was Nephrite's girlfriend.

"Oh gods! Neffy, I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" she fell against him and sobbed.

He put his arms around her and held her close. "Daijoubu, Naru-chan. There's nothing to forgive." Tears were falling from his eyes. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Is that really you Naru?" asked Moonstone.

"De, I'm so sorry. I said all those mean things to you."

Moonstone hugged her friends and began to cry as well. Opal came up to them and touched Moonstone's shoulder.

"Come on De. Let's go look for Raistlin."

She looked back at Neffy and Naru, then at the other senshi.

"We're o.k., De. Let's give the lovebirds a couple minutes, o.k?" said Garnet winking.

The senshi withdrew to the front of the store to give the lovers some privacy. Naru was still crying and Neffy held her, stroking her hair.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing?!" said a very shocked and jealous Prince Diamond.

 


	6. Part 6

Part 6

"Naru-chan, what are you doing?!" said a very shocked and jealous Prince Diamond. 

They all turned and saw Diamond dressed in his Diamond Knight outfit. Hidden by his bangs, was a black crescent moon. Knowing who he was now, Naru cautiously stood by Nephrite, holding on to his arm to prevent him from going up to his brainwashed friend. Onyx sensing the evil in him stood next to the two in case he'd try anything. Moonstone and Garnet stared at him, both had hearts in their eyes inspite of the fact that they both had boyfriends. Opal ran up to him and hugged him.

"Raistlin! Thank Serenity you're all right!" she said refusing to let go of him.

"Um, Opal I don't think that's a good idea," warned Onyx.

Diamond pushed her away from him, knocking her back into the other senshi. "Come Naru. We've work to do," he said holding his hand to the red-haired girl. She held tighter onto her boyfriend, she wasn't completely recovered from Sapphire's spell yet. She felt her desire for the silver haired man pull at her, but she stood firm.

Sensing her conflict, Nephrite put his arm around her holding her against him.

"Raistlin! Don't you know me? It's Opal, the woman you love," said Opal begging the gods he wasn't what she thought he was.

He turned at looked at the opal haired woman and sneered. "Ha! Why would I love a Sailor Senshi?" He turned back to Naru and Neffy. He strode over to the couple and grabbed Naru's arm. "Didn't you hear me Naru? I said we're going." He pulled at her, but she refused to budge. "You can play with your new toy later," he said pulling harder at her. Both Naru and Nephrite blushed at what Diamond had said. It was Moonstone who spoke up.

"How dare you insult my friends like that! Naru and Nephrite may be lovers, but at least they have the decency to be discreet about it!" The two blushed even more.

"And what gives you the right to scold me as if I were a child, moon brat?!" he shot back. Moonstone was truly shocked. Never before had Raistlin called her that, not even in jest. Also he was always polite, he'd never been so blunt. What had Sapphire done to him?

"Raistlin, please, stop this. You're not like that and you know it." Every turned and looked at Naru. "Remember what you told me? About that feeling we both got? The one that told us what we were doing was wrong?" she pleaded.

"Yes, Naru-chan, I remember. Do YOU remember what I said about that? It's just an after effect of her brainwashing," He pointed at Moonstone.

"You're wrong. It's your real self trying to break free. It was I who made you what you are now. You've got to believe me." She stepped away from Neffy more ashamed of what she had done than afraid. "I was the one who gave you these false memories of us together. You never really loved me any more than I loved you, or your brother. What we did up there was totally wrong. Not because Sapphire's my lover, but because I love Neprite and you love Opal." She blushed again. "I know you know what I'm saying is true. Earlier, you almost broke free of the spell when I called you by your name, your true name. Please, Raistlin, fight it. You just gotta remember you're on our side." 

Her words held him and the others in place, unable to move. All the while she talked, she had come up to him and had her hand on his face. She brushed back his bangs and the black moon was exposed. "Naru, I-" She placed a finger on his lips to silent him. 

"Let me help you, Raistlin-kun," she said. She motioned for Opal to come up to them. She came and stood next to her friend. 

"Who are you?" he asked remembering seeing her face earlier. "Why do I feel as if I know you senshi?"

She looked at Naru, and she nodded, smiling. "I think you should do this. I've caused enough trouble and I don't think it'd help anyhow," she said backing away from them. She was still ashamed of what she had done with Diamond and Sapphire the past day even though her friends and love had forgiven her.

Opal stared at the black moon on his forehead. "I haven't seen that in a long time." she said tracing a gloved finger around it. "It really doesn't suit you, love."

"What are you witches going to do to me?" he asked backing away. 

She wasn't going to let him get away before she had a chance to free him. Smiling, she step toward him and put her hands on his head. She kissed him.

<What's happening to me? Why does this feel so right, when I should be killing her not kissing her?"> Images of his past came back to him, flooding his mind. The trip to the past, winding up on Earth during the Silver Millennium, meeting Opal, dancing with her, kissing her, loving her. Then he remembered what happened that day. Naru kissing him, twisting his mind.

He screamed out in pain as he desperately struggled to hold on to the spell. He didn't want to lose his brother again. <No. Not again. I'll not lose him again. He's all I've got now!> his mind screamed as Opal's love relentlessly banged against his mind.

Opal prayed that what she was doing would work. She heard him scream, but could't let go. She didn't want to lose him. <Not again.> she thought and gave him another kiss. 

The second kiss made it impossible for him to fight back. He loved Naru, but that was nothing compared to what he felt for the opal haired senshi. <Forgive me Naru-chan.> he thought as he kissed her back. As her kissed the senshi, what Naru had said began to make sense to him. She was right. What they both did was wrong. What they planned to do was equally wrong. The black crescent moon vanished from his forehead never to return. <Forgive me, brother.> A single tear fell from his eye.

"Looks like everything's back to normal," said Garnet recovering her speech. "Is it? We've still got Sapphire to deal with," said Onyx.

"You think he's ok now?" Moonstone asked her.

"Yeah. He's fine, for now," said the black clothed senshi. She had sensed no more evil from Diamond, but how long will that last? she thought. "All right, gang. Let's get going before Sapphire gets away. If Raistlin's here, then he's gotta be around here somewhere," she said getting their attention.

 

Meanwhile, Sapphire and a droid appeared on top of Tokyo Tower and began to sap up the energy of several students who just happened to be on a field trip. Once the droid had completed her task and drained all the people, he sent her back to where she came from. Now all he had to do was wait for the senshi to show up.

Unfortunately, the main senshi were out of town for a few days at Chad's parents' ski lodge. So he'd have to wait a bit longer for any senshi to catch up to him. As the hours rolled by, he became impatient and began pacing around the tower's observation deck.

"Where in the name of Nemesis are those damned senshi? They should have realized something was wrong here by now," he said looking out at the city. "Perhaps Naru and my brother have all ready defeated the senshi." 

<No, they would have reported in if they had.> he thought as he resumed his pacing. <Could have all the senshi gone against them?> He had to know. He looked at the people one last time and teleported out of Tokyo Tower.

  
At Yasukuni Shrine, a young man in a dark blue suit appeared in a flash of deep blue light. Looking around, he saw no signs of battle or his lover. Worried, he decided to probe minds of the priests within the shrine. "She has not been here nor have my brother or the senshi. Where are they?" <Has she somehow broken free of me? No. My spell is strong, so where did she go?> He pulled out a shard of black crystal from a 'pocket' and commanded it to find Naru and Diamond.

The crystal began to glow and an image of Naru and Diamond together appeared before him. They seemed more than just comrades. <How dare she! She dares to betray me?! With my own brother yet! I will deal with Naru later, but first I must find the senshi.> Furious, Sapphire teleported back to his apartment in Shinjuku.

 

"He should be back by now," Naru said softly looking at the black boots she was wearing. <How can they forgive me? How can HE forgive me?> she was still brooding over her affairs with Sapphire and Raistlin. Apparently she did not hear what Nephrite had asked her.

"Hey! Earth to Naru! Come in Naru!" said Moonstone waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? What's up De?"

"You ok girl? You've been awfully quiet all of a sudden," said Onyx.

"Daijoubu, Mara. I was just thinking about what happened that's all." 

"Hey we understand. You weren't in control, he was," said Garnet.

<They don't blame me? What about Neffy? Will he blame me?> she thought. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Nephrite standing in front of her.

"It's all over 'Bright Eyes'. Just forget about it." She looked into his blue eyes and saw he truly didn't blame her nor did he accuse her of anything. There was only love in those eyes.

"It's not over yet, Nephrite-kun. We still've got to deal with Sapphire," said Moonstone.

This caused Nephrite to remember what he wanted to ask Naru. "Naru, what did you mean by 'He'll should be home by now'?" he asked her.

"When I was brainwashed, I convinced Sapphire to split us up and attack different areas in the city to draw you guys out and separate you," she said ashamed of her betrayal to her friends. Opal laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"What do mean separate us?" asked Moonstone.

"I had to get away from him so I could talk to you. That's what I was doing here. He was to wait at Tokyo Tower for some of you to show up while I was to keep the rest of you busy elsewhere. Thank God I didn't."

"But we're all here. And the others decided to take a holiday at Chad's ski lodge," said Garnet.

"That's why he should be back soon. Once he finds out I disobeyed him, he'll come straight back here. You see, his apartment is right above this place." 

"Well then, we'd better get our buts up there if we want to surprise him," said Onyx and headed for the back room and stairs.

"Shimatta! She can't handle him alone!" said Nephrite and ran after her.

"Neffy! Wait! I'm coming with you!" Naru ran after her lover.

Opal and Moonstone debated whether they should contact the other guardians or not, but decided against it since they'd never get here in time.

"Come Deana. We'd better join them." With that, Opal and Moonstone ran up the stairs to join their friends.

 

In an angry flash of blue light, Sapphire returned to his lair. Unaware that the senshi were hiding in his apartment, he sat down on the couch waiting for his brother and EX-lover to return from an obvious rendevous. His hair on the back of his neck prickled, and he knew that she had returned. <Without him.> he thought. No matter, he'd deal with his brother later. For now he'd have to settle for a certain red-haired minx.

"Come on out, my love. There's no need to hide. I'm on to your little game," he said bitterly.

The bedroom door opened and Naru came out of the room. "Any luck, beloved?" she asked trying to hide her anger. 

"Oh yes. Plenty of it, but not the kind I expected. I see now why you wanted us to split up. You certainly are a pretty, cunning little vixen aren't you, love?" He spat the word. "I know about you and my brother," he said with a menacing smile on his lips. He caressed her cheek.

"What about me and Prince Diamond?" she asked as coyly as she could.

"You betrayed me! You slept with my brother behind my back you little whore!" The hand that was stroking her cheek moments before, dropped down to her neck and began to squeeze the air out of her.

"Ack! Please Sapphire-sama," she begged.

"You expect me to be merciful? Hah! Mercy is only for those who are weak and stupid enough to trust another person!" He squeezed harder, bruising her neck.

<Neffy, please!> she screamed in her head, praying the others would save her.

"Like you?" said a voice. He spun around expecting to see his brother.

"YOU!" he said utterly shocked to see Nephrite standing before him in his apartment.

"Release her at once!" Nephrite commanded, a look of utter contempt on his face. The blue haired Nemesan quickly regarded his rival's face, and gave into his better judgement and released Naru's throat. The girl collapsed onto the couch gasping for air. Nephrite ran to her and began to comfort her.

"For kidnapping my second best friend, I won't forgive you!" said Moonstone.

"For attempting to corrupt a true love, I won't forgive you!" said Garnet.

"For attempting to corrupt my love, I won't forgive you!" said Opal.

"For making me worry about my friends, I won't forgive you!" said Onyx.

"For forcing me to love another, I won't forgive you!" said Naru, once she regained enough air to speak. "Amber Star Power, make up!" she shouted, and as orange light erupted from her amber ring, she transformed into Sailor Amber. Instead of her usual amber studded orange choker, the hoshizuishou was at her throat on its black velvet choker.

Sapphire stood amazed as he watched the girl finish her henshin. "Naru, you're a-a Sailor Senshi?" he asked when his powers of speech returned. <That would explain how she came to be Sailor Moon's best friend.>

"In the name of love and justice, we will punish you!" she said.

"Onyx Beam Fire!" Onyx's beam hit him square in the chest and knocked him onto the couch. 

Opal began her attack. "Opal Tsu-"

"Opal, wait!" said the Diamond Knight stepping between her and his brother. 

"Raist get out of the way," she said.

"Sorry, love. Can't. If I'm to lose my brother, then I'd rather go with him," he said refusing to budge from where he stood.

"You're nuts!" said Garnet. "Get out of the way, or I'll make you."

The silver haired man just looked at her and dared her to. "OK mister you've asked for it. Garnet Love..." she started walking toward him, magenta energy flickering around her hand.

"Ariel, don't you dare hurt him!" Amber was in front of her now. She had to power down or she'd electrocute her friend.

"Naru, just what do you think you're doing?" she said narrowing her eyes at the redhead.

"I know how to stop him, without having to kill him!" she said shoving the Diamond Knight out of the way.

"What do you mean Naru-chan?" asked Moonstone.

Amber's hand went to the pendant at her neck and she closed her eyes. She held her other had out to Sapphire. "Give me that crystal," she said.

"Not on your life Sailor bitch!" he raised his hand for a blast, but Neffy got behind him and grabbed both his arms and held them at his sides.

"Garnet, your beam, ima!"

"Garnet Heart Beam!" he beam of hearts made their way around Amber and instead of striking him like Onyx's beam, wrapped itself around Sapphire several times. Nephrite reached into Sapphire's 'pocket' and pulled out the kurozuishou shard.

Surprised, he stared at it remembering when he last saw it. It was the night Zoisite sent his youma to kill him and he discovered the love of his life was a Sailor Senshi. <How'd he wind up with it?> he asked.

Amber quickly grabbed the crystal from him and threw it up into the air. It hung suspended in mid air. "Onyx! Destroy that thing, and we've got 'im," she said.

"Gotcha Naru-chan. Onyx Star Scream!" The sonic blast shattered the crystal and the shards disintergrated into nothingness.

"NOOOO!!! You've destroyed my only way back home!" said Sapphire and struggled against Garnet's heart beam.

"Don't you like it here? You can stay with your brother," said Moonstone.

"I can't. If I can't have her, then what's the point of my staying here?" he said trying not to cry.

"I'm here. Surely I can't be that bad, otouto," said Diamond Knight.

"I'm glad you're here 'nii-san, but I need female company too. I'm sure none of these girls would want me, especially those two, after what I did to them," he said indicating Amber and Opal.

"They might not want you Sapphire, but I do," said a feminine voice from the apartment's doorway.

The senshi and two guardians turned to see a young woman with green hair pulled into a bun.

"Prisma! What are you doing here?!" they all shouted.

"Sapphire, did you think we sisters wouldn't notice you were in town? Did you really think I wouldn't see you walking down the street yesterday?" She smiled at him.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked no longer struggling against the beam.

"Simple, I had Birdie and Catsy follow you. Once they found out you've opened a store here, they came running to me. I was walking by when I saw the door was blasted. Your work?" she asked the senshi.

Onyx got a sweatdrop on her head and said, "Yeah. Guess I did get a little carried away."

"Prisma, what did you mean when you said you wanted me?" asked Sapphire.

"Isn't it obvious baka (stupid)? I love you! I've always had, even on Nemesis. I was just too shy to tell you myself. AND you were too busy mooning over Emerald too notice how I felt about you."

"You-you love me?" he stammered unable to believe what she just told him. <She loves me. Not Rubeus. How could I have been so stupid?>

She blushed. "Yes. I love you very much Sapphire. Please don't leave. Stay. You can still have your store. I'd even help you with it, if you want."

"You'd help me?"

"Any of us would. All you have to do is ask," said Moonstone. "Let us heal you."

"Please, brother," Diamond Knight pleaded.

"Please Sapphire. If you let them heal you, you could stay. With me," said Prisma.

"You'd be willing to let me live? After all I've done to you Naru? Brother?"

"Of course we will," said Amber surprised at her answer. Was she really willing to let her kidnapper and murderer live? "We're not like the people on Nemesis, Sapphire. We always try to give others a second chance," she said standing before him.

He looked into her eyes. There was hate, but only for a few seconds and it melted into pity, then love. "I forgive you, beloved," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Naru. Your forgiveness means much to me. Sailor Moonstone, heal me now before I change my mind," he said.

She looked to Amber and then to Opal, both women nodded and Nephrite came up to her. "Do it. He deserves a second chance at life. I understand his posistion. Don't forget I was evil myself."

She nodded and removed the jewel from her bow. She drew a circle before her with the gem. "Moon Healing Activation!"

Sapphire disappeared in a pale blue light and reappeared moments later wearing the same dark blue suit only, the black moon mark had disappeared. He was healed.

Prisma ran to the young man and kissed him passionately. Sapphire, now free of Garnet's beam, wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

Onyx, Moonstone, and Garnet had hearts in their eyes. Opal and the Diamond Knight stood next to each other smiling at the couple. Amber and Nephrite were similarily engaged.

"Come on you three, let's go home. There's nothing left to see," said Opal grabbing Moonstone and Garnet and gently shoving them out the door.

Diamond Knight put his hand on Onyx and escorted her out the door.

"Hey where'd everybody go?" asked Amber when she broke free from Nephrite's kiss.

Seeing that the others had gone and that Prisma and Sapphire were still at it, Nephrite gently picked her up and started for the door.

"I can walk you know," she said teasing him.

"I know. But then you'd be to tired to enjoy my company when we'd get home," he said and kissed her before she could say anything.

Nephrite carried his love out the apartment door and teleported with her to his mansion.

 


End file.
